Twolegplace/Archive 1
Kittypet Chat Frankie: -yawns- Good morning, Lily, Diamond. -dips head in a friendly manner- Lily- Hi, Frankie! Guess what? Our Twolegs bought us a HUGE castle house! It even has a small bed with gemstones! Diamond- *Nods in bored fashion* Ginger-*sighs* Life here is good, but it's so boring. Have you heard about the forest cats? I wonder what it's like to be one... Blaze- Greetings, girls. *smiles* I hate being a stupid kittypet. It's so kit-ish! I wanna be a rogue, and have my own territory and steal other cat's food. I want to fight! *unsheathes claws* Heather- Calm down, Blaze. I've been de-clawed by my stupid Twoleg. *unsheathes claws but there is no claws there* I can't be a rogue without claws! Blaze- Sure you can! You can use dog and cat teeth as claws! Heather- *looks baffled* That's horrible! But it just might work.... Ginger-I want to explore the forest boarder. See you guys around. *Runs off in direction of forest* Maple-Wait for me! *Runs after her* Moss-I'd prefere to be a rogue. Blaze- *runs to the forest with heather running after him* Moss-*runs after them* Frankie: -shrugs- Suit yourself. But I prefer cream and tuna over furry mice! Blaze: *curls lip* You're weak, Frankie. Maybe I too, enjoy cream and tuna over mice, but I'm no soft-hearted kittypet. "No, you're a stupid ''kittypet who goes picking unnessicary fights," she retorted. "I'm no soft-hearted kittypet either. Before I came to Twolegplace, if you remember, I lived in the woods by myself. That life wasn't for me. Now I have kind housefolk who feed me tuna and cream, and I don't even have to go to the Cutter! But mark my words, Blaze; if you want a fight, you'll get one. I'd better go check on my kits." For a moment, a look of sadness flashes in Frankie's eyes, but she shakes her head and walks back inside her Twoleg nest." (Hey, Hawkey, it would be awesome if we pretended that Blaze is the father of Frankie's kits, but they are no longer mates because they got into a fight.) Blaze flinched and grief, anger, and confusion filled his eyes until they were overwelmed. "Frankie, you don't mean that right? Remember, I was the leader of the kittypets, and I murdered anyone who opposed me!" He growled. (okay) But my kits are MINE, not yours. You may take care of them, but I wouldn't take any chances. *snarls furiously* Heather: *gasps* I never knew that about you! Your not my sweet, fun loving brother. YOUR A MONSTER! *tears fill her eyes and goes to talk with Frankie* Frankie starts to cry as Heather pads over to her. "Blaze is a different cat when I met him... he's changed." She looks up at Heather. "My poor kits... they'll never know their father, and now because of the monster he's become I have to watch out for them, or he'll take them and they'll become monsters just like him." She turns to call for her kits, who have just opened their eyes. "Fire! Brownie! Come here a moment, my sweets." Brownie and her brother Fire slowly walk out of the Twoleg nest. Fire looks just like Blaze, and Brownie resembles her mother. "Yes, Mama?" Brownie mews. Frankie turns to them. "Say goodbye to your father," she meowed, her voice choked with grief. "I don't want him to be a part of your lives. Not when he's the monster he's become." Blaze: *eyes are full of fury but he gazes affectionately at his kits and licks them both on their heads* Fire, Brownie, don't worry, we'll see each other again. *glares at Frankie and then runs off in the woods, leaving his sister, mate, and kits behind* Heather: *shakes her head* I'll protect the kits, Frankie. *comforts her friend* That sounded like a threat to me. Frankie looks up warily at Heather. "So, you mean... you'll stay with me?" Heather: *nods* Absolutely! We can live together, us and the kits! Frankie: -eyes glow- Oh, thank you, Heather. -looks around- So, what do you think Blaze ment when he said "we'll see each other again"? Heather: Not sure, but it sounds like an ominous threat to me. This is great, actually having a friend! We can hunt together, play with the kits, fight off tresspassers, and just relax together. But where do you stay? Shadowed Figure: *sneaks around to where the kits are sleeping, and takes them up, and runs away with the kits' jaws clamped shut* Frankie: -sees the tresspasser, and yowls, running to him and clawing in a frenzy at his neck- Let... go... of... my... kits!! Heather, help me! -slashes the tresspasser's ears- Shadowed Figure: *already left* Frankie yowls, "NO!! Heather, we've got to get Fire and Brownie back!" Her voice is full of desperation. Heather: *wakes up to the sound of her name* THE KITS!! OH STARCLAN!! *tries to follow the stranger's scent, but the rain has already washed it all away* NO NO!!!! Frankie: We've GOT to find them!! -runs through the bushes where the stranger disappeared- Heather! I can still smell just a tad bit of the stranger's scent! This way! -follows scent- Heather: *winces as thunder rumbles from the sky and follows, sniffing desperately* Shade: *runs in with a BloodClan patrol* Now Frankie, which way did the kidnapper exit? James: *bats at a falling leaf and giggles when it falls on his nose* Bubbles: You know, James, you could just walk away from the leaf instead of letting it fall all over you. *purrs in amusement* Chinook: *sneaks out of the woods and nuzzles his sister's nose* hey Bubbles! How's it going? Bubbles: *purrs* Fine, thanks Chinook. Me and James are just messing around. James: *squeaks up from behind Chinook* I'm getting taller! *measures himself to Chinook* Chinook: *looks down at James* You sure are. You reach my shoulder! How old are you now? Bubbles: He's six moons. I'm eight moons old. Chinook: *purrs* Almost as old as me! I'm eight moons old too. Poppypaw: here we are, you stand watch while i will get the catmint. Echowave: ok Echowave: are you done! Poppypaw: allmost! Poppypaw: Done! Echowave: good. Poppypaw: carry it like this, Echowave: ok Poppypaw: lets get back to camp! Nellie: wait! what are you doing here stealing are plants... Poppypaw: this is good for a sickness and a cat is about to die! Nellie: ok. I will be watching you... -Poppypaw and Echowave run away before she could finish- Chinook: Hey you get back here!!! *yowls angrily after the running cats* Bubbles: *snorts* It's okay, Chinook. Let them play with plants. James: *widens eyes* I liked the smell of those plants they have! Bubbles: *flicks tail* me too. Catmint. But why do they have catmint? Chinook: *shrugs* Dunno. Let them have it. Nellie: They said that a cat they know is about to die and catmint cures sickness.-looks at chinook- I think we better drop it, i'v seen many cats doing this. Mallowleaf stalked in, eyes narrowed. Daisy pads in ''My housefolk would kill me if I hadn't came home!''she thought Jasmine: *comes out of cat flap in Twoleg nest * Oh, that plant they keep stealing? *sigh* We should drop it, Nellie's right. I just don't see how it would save a cat's life... I mean, it's just a simple plant.. Plus we have lots.. I dont know if they find any in the forest.. *sighs again, but this time it's deeper* I wonder what it is, life in the forest. I sort of admire it... *suddenly says WHAT, even though she knows nobody said anything* WHAT? It's interesting to me! Think what you think! *calms down* Alright.... I will be checking those mysterious plants if anyone needs me... I just want to know how.... *shuts up, then becomes all bright* Toodles :3! *Daisy pads up to Jasmine* Jasmine! what are you talking about! You know Jackson right? Will anyway he says he used to be a wild cat! He says he used to be part of a "clan" called Bloodclan! You should talk to him about the forest cats! Maybe he knows something! *she mews a Female Twoleg come out and picks up Daisy* Bye Jasmine! * she mews* Jasmine:(''muttering) Hmmm... I better go find him... Bye Daisy! she mews. BloodClan huh... I should go ask him about it. She gets up and pads of to find him. Jackson: *Jumps out of the window* Jasmine: Hey Jackson! Can i talk to you about something? Jackson: Sure Jasmine: So i heard that you were part of a Clan. What's it like? Jackson: Will theres bad things about it and good things about it. The bad thing is that you can't do what you want and all cats fear Firefang He is very cruel also that cats fear twolegs and dogs *He mews* The good thing is that you don't haft to go to the cutter also you can eat all you like if your a rogue *He mewed* Now when I was a wild cat My fear was Firefang so I ran away and became a Rogue but I was soon captured by twolegs but I like it here *He mewed* Also in bloodclan you'll haft to have a new collar ok. *He mewed* I might have a light blue collar with dogs and cats teeth in it if you want it *He mewed* "I'm not exactly sure... You guys fear your own leader? It sounds kind of... wrong.... I heard about other clans in the forest what about that?" Jasmine replied. Loner Chat Lizzy - Winter? *looks for her friend* Winter - I'm right here. -sets down mouse- Want to share? Lizzy - Sure. *takes a bite* You know? Kittypets get to have tuna and milk, and we get these skinny gorey morsels. Winter: -nods- Yeah, but I'm just not suited for the kittypet life. I love the food and all, but I hate not being able to go outside when you want, and having to come inside before you're ready to. I wonder if that one Twoleg still leaves out tuna and milk on her steps for us... Lizzy: *pricks ears* Let's go check! *pads to Lily and Diamond's House* Winter: I can't believe those kittypets didn't let go running to their Twoleg when they saw us eating their food! Swiftbreeze-*pads in carrying a mouse* Twoleg? Kittypet food? YUCK! Rogue Chat Shade - Icedrop? When are the kits coming? *aggressivly* Great, it stinks of kittypets around here.... Aqua-I know. Jeez, they should stop trying to hunt for prey. *Hisses* They are stealing our prey. Icedrop - Soon, soon. I spoke with a cat named Midnightpaw earlier today, and she said that they'll be coming any day now. Atleast three of them. Icedrop - Oh, oh, the kits are coming! The kits! Midnightpaw!! -yowls- Midnightpaw: -runs into clearing- Icedrop! -runs to her- OK, just breathe. Icedrop: -yowls in pain- Midnightpaw: Ok, the first one's coming! Icedrop: -yowls. Suddenly, a small, pink bundle appears next to her- Midnightpaw: Ok, there's one! Be ready for the next one. Icedrop: The next one's coming! -yowls- Midnightpaw: You're doing great! Icedrop: If this is great, then- -yowls- Midnightpaw: There's the second one! I'll start licking them to warm them up. -licks the kit's fur the wrong way- Icedrop: The third one's coming! Midnightpaw: Ok, just keep breathing! Icedrop: -gasps for air- Midnightpaw: And there's the third one. That's all. Icedrop: Thank goodness! -gasps- Midnightpaw: Two she-kits and a tom! Here, why don't you start feeding them? -sets the kits by their mother's belly- Icedrop: -raises head- Shade, come see your kits! (One she-kit is white, and the other is dark gray. The tom is black with white patches.) Shade: They're gorgeous! Can I name the dark gray she-kit Cinder? *nuzzles her tenderly* No cat shall get near my mate and kits! *snarls aggressivly at the surrounding cats* Icedrop: I think it's a lovely name. -purrs- Why don't we name the white she-kit Snowflake? -nuzzles her mate, then points to the only tom with her tail- What should we name him? Shade: Let's vote between Patch, Bone, Skipper, or Rocky? Icedrop: I like Patch. Bone sounds like too fierce of a name for such a tiny little scrap. -purrs and licks her son's head- Shade: Very well, Patch it is. *licks his mate's ear* Icedrop: Cinder, Snowflake and Patch. Welcome to the world, my kits. -purrs- -looks warily up at her mate- Shade, I'm starving, and the kits are hungry, too. Would you mind finding us something to eat? Shade: *purrs* of course. *goes to the dumpster and back* I found these salty potato sticks and some baby mice! *drops them in front of her.* Icedrop: They look delicious! -takes a bite- Yum! I wish the kits were old enough to try them. -gulps down the rest of the potatoes, and a few of the mice- Oh, I was starving! -yawns- I'm going to get some rest. I'm so tired! -closes eyes- Patch- *sniffles throughtout the area around his mother and discovers a potato stick next to her and eats it and squeaks delightedly* Icedrop: -purrs- Now, now. We don't want you biting off more than you can chew! -sees Aqua, Shade and Anya padding back in- Anya! I haven't seen you in ages! -looks down at kits- Would you like to see your nieces and nephew? Patch: *blinks open his eyes for the first time, which are amber, and let's out a amazed gasp.* Icedrop: -purrs- Look, Shade. He's just opened his eyes. -looks fondly at Patch, then flicks her tail towards Anya- Patch, this is your aunt Anya. Nellie: Other cats? Why are you not with your Owner? Chinook: Because we're rogues. *flexes his shoulders* Nellie: Wow! That sounds like fun, Not being fed sloppy stuff, No sweet talk! I want to be an Rogue! Chinook: Well there's dangers too. Giant birds, drowning, killer cats, BloodClan cats, dogs, rats, etc. It's not a easy life. You have to catch your own prey, and live alone, fending only for yourself. Nellie: Well thats better than being stuck indoors all day-Whispers to herself-I think i love that cat what will i do? Chinook: *sun catches on his musuclar black tabby pelt and his bright green eyes pierce her's* Why am I even talking to you? *shakes his head and slinks into the woods to visit Bubbles and James* Nellie: WAIT! Will you teach me how to be a rogue?-Smiles and looks scared at the same time.Whispers again-Wow he's beatiful and he seems like he dosn't like me! Chinook: *turns his head to face her* Sorry. Every cat fends for themselves. Good luck, thought *waves his tail and pads to Twolegplace* Nellie:-Thinks to herself- Great! Wait my mother taught me how to hunt-*Sees mouse skittering by* Perfect!-Swiftly kills the mouse- Dark shadow loms over Nellie Nellie: Hi. Xena: Wheres Blood? Claw: *steps out from shadows and looms over Xena.* Why do you seek Blood? Fang: *growls* Who's Blood? Mercury: Guys, don't argue. But yes, who is Blood you speak of? *eyes are gentle and understanding* Xena: A very mean lean doggie machion! Nellie:*Hides behind Fang for some strange reason* Ayako: -Flashes out from behind Nellie, growling- -Shadow Jeers over Thunderpath.- Sneer: *Suddenly appears out of Nowhere.* Sneer: Welcome, Strangers. -Bears Crooked Teeth at Cats.- *Yoda pelts in shaking seeds from his pelt everywhere* "Hey, guys! Will any of ya go outside in the field with me? I saw two purr-fect spots of sunshine!" *blinks shyly at Aqua* Scrappy pads in he glares at Patch Links Thunderpath Lily and Diamond's House The Dumpster Abandoned Warehouse BloodClan Shasta's Ally Onyx and Sierra's House Kaito's Dump Snuggles And Mickey's House Icestorm's Kithood Swiftbreeze padded in with three kits dangling from her jaws. "Serinia, these kits need to suckle, please." (Nellie is a kit at this time but i will make a cat that will) Serinia:"Sure." "Their names are Ice, Tiger and River." Swiftbreeze pushed the kits near Serinia's belly. "Why must you give them up?" Serinia asked "I mated with a cat from another Clan, and it is against the warrior code." "Who was he?" Serinia asked "Wetstar." "Oh Well Keep them. Their your kits." "I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't." Loner Kaito padded down the dark, damp ally. Her paw steps echoed on the walls, and she fluffed out her fur. She knew if she didn't leave RiverClan, she would never be happy enough. But she still felt like something was missing. She froze as she heard another cat slinking behind her. (Kaitos amazing theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQoOuFiP-fU) A dark tom ran past her in search of food. He then jumped into a trash can. "Nope. Notin for Mika." He meowed as the trash can lid fell on him. "Fox dung!" He hisses. Kaito snarled as she shrunk back Insteed of the big tom cat, a tiny kit crawled out, then the tom cat. "Come on Rascal." He hissed as he raced off with the kit, a hamburger in his jaws. "But.... uncle Loki! I want a mouse!" the kit wailed. Loki hissed. "No, you can have this hamburger or nothin." Kaito growled at Loki. "Is that how you treat a KIT?" She demanded. She had dealt with him before. "I'm about sick of you! Treat kits with respect, and tend to there wants! Is this how you treat everyone? You have no code! No moral!" Loki ignored her. Rascal nodded. "Can you at least teach me how to hunt?" He asked. Mika ran to her son. "You ok Rascal?" She asked. Lola saw Kaito and backed away. Kaito fixed her deep green eyes on Lola. "What are you backing away for?" Who are you? Firefang was prowling down an alley, Darkblaze and Blackfire behind him, when he came upon a dark gray tom with a black tuff of fur. He snarled, and flexed his claws. "And who might you be? I keep tabs on every cat here, and I have yet to see you, scum." (It's Sasuke) Rocket's Pastlife A beautiful light brown tabby she-cat padded in, her brilliant green eyes shining. Her only kit, a brown tabby tom named Rocket, jumped out from behind her. She smiled. He was almost a full-grown cat! Rocket looked at her and dipped his head. "Should we go to the Dumpster? I'm starving!" His mother nodded. "Let's go." Rocket chewed on a chicken leg, purring. "Mom, this is delicious! The Twolegs put a thick, spicy brown sauce on there, and it's amazing! Dash told me it's called barbecue sauce, since he's a kittypet, you know." Swift, his mother, took a bite and she flinched at the awesome flavor. "You're right!" Swift nuzzled her son. "You're so clever, so smart, so wonderful," she purred. Rocket ducked, growling. "Quit it! You're embarrassing me!" Swift thumped him on the back of his head with her tail. "Show some respect for your elders," she teased. Suddenly, two dark, hard-muscled, sleek shadows came out from behind the Dumpster. Their yellow eyes gleamed with the light of battle. The biggest one, a big gray tom, stepped out. Rocket flattened his ears and yelped with shock. Furious, Swift unsheathed her claws. "Aero, I have no quarrel with you, and neither you do with me. Don't kill us. We are starving, every cat is. You two filthy flea-bags aren't going to eat the whole Dumpster!" Aero let out a rusty purr of amusement. "Yes, but we save it for the winter, when food is scarce. You leave now, or me and Scuff will kill your son, and maybe you, also." Swift let out a furious shriek. "You'll have to rip my heart out of me before you touch Rocket!" Rocket backed away, whimpering. "No, MOM!" Aero narrowed his eyes at a challenge. "Very well. Scuff, kill her. I'll take care of Rocket." The dark brown tom dipped his head to Aero, his yellow eyes gleaming. "Yes, Aero." He whipped around, lip curled, and claws unsheathed. "Get ready to die, my pretty. Your bones will be treasures to me." Swift backed away and crouched protectively over Rocket, whimpering. "NO!" Rocket screeched. Swift whipped around, eyes wild with fear. "RUN, Rocket! RUN!" Terrified, the little brown tabby took off. Aero let out a caterwaul and started towards Rocket, eyes narrowed. Rocket let out a howl of fear as Aero dug his claws into his pelt and ripped his skin. Blood spilled to the ground. Rocket flailed his paws, but the blood in his eyes was blinding him. Aero smacked him down with his broad head and pinned his shoulders to the ground. Rocket screamed as Aero's teeth met his ear. "Die, you little runt!" Rocket wriggled and lifted his head, crying to his mother for help. The last thing he saw was Scuff ripping Swift's throat open, and she slumped to the ground, dead, before he blacked out. Rocket woke up, drowzy. Blood, hot and sticky, splashed scarlet on his pale tabby pelt. He was not in the meadow anymore, he was in a dark alley, surrounded by tall, shiny cans. A large cat padded out from behind one. "Rocket, you're awake," he greeted him. Rocket tried to get up and speak, but sudden jolts of pain flooded over him, sharp as thorns. He slumped to the ground again. The cat came closer and bent over Rocket. Rocket tried to let out a scream for his mother to help when he saw that he was looking directly into Aero's face. "Where's my mother?" he croaked. Aero lashed his tail. "Forget about her. She's dead, and you will never see anything but her blood on the ground again." Grief and horror swept over Rocket and he let out a wail. A smaller cat jumped over to where Aero and Rocket were. "Yeah, she's nothing but a useless dead lump of fur now," Scuff snickered. Rocket shrank back, trembling. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "W-what are you going to do to me?" Aero curled his lip. "You are a strong, quick-witted tomcat, and we thought you would be useful, so we spared your pitiful life." Rocket's belly suddenly grumbled, alerting his two masters. Aero narrowed his eyes. "But, first, we will eat." He nodded to Scuff, and the dark brown tom appeared again with a chunk of raw meat in his jaws. He tossed it to Rocket, who backed away from the tasty morsel. Aero glared at him. "Why do you refuse? It's food, and you need to keep your strength up." Rocket took a small bite of the meat, but he wasn't that hungry. Grief and horror filled his belly rather than meat. Rocket trained for many, many moons, and soon he could beat Aero at a practice fight. Aero shook his fur, sending blood spraying everywhere. "Excellant. You have become an excellant source to my team." Rocket ducked his head, honored. "Thank you, Aero. I am honored to be one of your team" Aero gave him a slight nod and whisked around the corner. Rocket flexed his claws, making a sharp, grating noise. "I did it! I beat Aero!" he yowled. Rocket had forgotten his dead mother, Swift, and was rather was proud that Aero was training him. Many moons had passed from then. He respected Aero and Scuff more than ever. Rocket's mate, a beautiful russian-blue she-cat named Comet, touched her tail to his shoulder. "Well done," she purred. Rocket nuzzled her, and noticed that she was growing more plump every day. "Are you expecting my kits?" Rocket asked. Comet looked appalled. "H-how did you find out? I was going to tell you, but I never got the chance." Rocket smiled at her. "You look pregnant. Oh, Comet, our kits will be beautiful and strong like us, and they will become great warriors." Love flooded through the two cats as they nuzzled and licked each other's faces. A sharp, loud yowl sounded from the next alley. Rocket licked Comet's muzzle. "I have to go. We will talk later." Aero stood on top of the Dumpster, tail flicking. "Cats of my team, please listen to what I'm about to tell you." Aero's team was very small, it consisted of Scuff, Rocket, Comet, Roxy, and Jerry. The cats gathered around the Dumpster, talking urgently to one another. "We will be attacking those filthy rogues from Team Sasuke tonight. They are coming to attack us, but we will give them something they will never forget." Agreeing yowls gret his words. Roxy stood up, her bushy dark gray tail high up in the air. "When shall we meet here?" Comet looked up at Aero. "How many cats in Team Sasuke are there?" Aero glared at them. "Quiet!" he yowled. The clearing fell silent. Rocket looked up intently at Aero as he answered the questions. Satisfaction warmed his pelt. Tonight he would prove Aero that he was useful. After the sun had gone down, the cats agreed to meet at moonhigh. Aero led the group to a small, open clearing. "This is where we will fight. "Fight to the death, and kill as many as them as you can," Aero ordered his cats. They all gave him a little nod. Rocket stood by Comet, hackles raised. "I'm so excited!" she breathed. Rocket nuzzled her, a thought suddenly occuring to him. Rocket faced Aero. "Comet cannot fight. She's too close to having her kits." Surprise lit Aero's glowing yellow eyes, but they narrowed again as he nodded. "You're right, very well. Comet, go back to your den." Comet glared at Aero and Rocket before dashing away. Rocket breathed a sigh of relief. "She's safe, now," he whispered. Sleek shadows appeared over the horizon. "Get ready. They trust me, and I will act like I'm their friend until the time comes," Scuff growled. Jerry and Aero padded to the front, claws unsheathed. "We're ready," Roxy snarled. Shrieks and yowls split the silence as the cats sprang forward at each other, eyes narrowed, teeth bared, and claws glinting in the moonlight. Hot blood splattered the ground and on each cat's pelt. Rocket slashed his claws at a silver tabby she-cat. Aero let out a caterwaul of shock. "MALLOWLEAF?!" The fight raged on. Aero was now aiming for his own daugher, pushing through the fight to get to her. Mallowleaf edged backwards, where Roxy was. The dark gray she-cat hissed and clawed Mallowleaf's muzzle, and she shrieked. Mallowleaf erupted with anger and slammed Roxy into the wall with a annoyed hiss. Roxy slumped to the ground, blacked out. She faced Aero. This is all Aero's fault, she thought. She leaped at her father but a slender brown tabby tom got in her way and whacked her muzzle, sending her spiraling backwards into the wall. Rocket leaped away and dug his claws into a dark ginger tom's pelt, making him yowl with pain. The tom sprang at Rocket, to his surprise, and sank his teeth into Rocket's hind leg. Rocket shrieked. I have to get out of here! Rocket sprang away and dashed through the allet. Must..get..home to Comet. Aero was tussling with a big gray tom with a black tuft of fur on his head. The two toms rolled over, raking each other with their claws and teeth. Roxy had leapt back into battle was was slashing at a black she-cat's pelt. Jerry was watching from the rooftop, nodding with encouragement at their moves. Jerry couldn't fight, due to a broken rib from another fight. He watched and encouraged his teammates. Rocket was in the alley with Scuff, snarling threats at the big dark ginger tom. "By the way, my name's Crackle," the ginger tom spat. "Now MOVE!" Rocket shouldered Crackle away. "No, you have to stay!" Crackle's father, a slender reddish tabby tom, leaped in beside him. "Now we're even!" Scuff growled. "You'll have to kill me before I let you touch Crackle," the red tom spat. Rocket leaped forward, knocking him into the trash can. The tom was dazed as a giant cardboard box fell on top of him, trapping him. Crackle looked appalled. "FATHER!" he shrieked. Scuff stood over Crackle, hissing. "Now it's just you and me. Rocket, go find Aero and tell him the battle is won." Rocket nodded and raced away, confident. He knew Scuff could handle any cat. A loud scream echoed through the walls as Scuff snapped Crackle's spine, causing the tom to die. Mallowleaf and the other Team Sasuke members tried to save their friend but they were too late. Sasuke, the big tom with a black tuft on his head, threw Scuff to a wall and ripped his throat out, killing the deputy. Rocket had joined Comet again, talking to her softly back in their den. He told her about the battle, and had no idea that Scuff was just killed, leaving Aero left. Roxy had fled the fight and so had Jerry after Crackle died. Aero faced the cats with extreme bravery and hostility. "Kill me if you wish," he spat at Sasuke and Night, before jumping over the wall and running down the alley. They, along with Flare followed him with yowls and shrieks of pain and fury. A sharp scream split the night as Aero's throat was ripped out. Rocket grieved for Aero and Scuff badly for the next few days. Comet gave birth to his kits, but died in the process, upsetting Rocket even more. His kits were dead as well. Devastated, he left Roxy, Jerry, and the newer recruits to live by himself in Twoleplace. The end! :D